


Salvation / Kneeling Demon

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, F/M, Power Dynamics, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A "what if" story. What if Jean had had a power, which caused people to fear her? What if Scott had had a power, which caused people to worship him like Storm? What if neither had met Xavier? What kind of people would they have become?"I can save these people…It's both my right and my duty." - Scott"Even a demon can fall on bended knee before an angel." - Jean
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Kudos: 2





	Salvation / Kneeling Demon

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Min's "PowerSwap Challenge".
> 
> Many thanks to Dee Dee for great and fast beta *hugs*.

**Part 1: Salvation (Scott)**

They need me to save them; just one look at their faces tells me as much. The journey I've taken through my life has been an unusual one but I've come to accept that this is where my destiny lies.

Going from orphan child fighting to get by on the streets to the new Messiah in a matter of months is a change great enough to make anyone's head spin. Never before have I felt this wanted; this needed…Felt useful and loved…I have a purpose now. I know that this is my destiny and my duty. To walk amongst the weak and poor and help where I can. Bring hope and light and warmth to dying eyes.

My congregation has grown and I now have followers in the thousand around the world. In the darkness of my mind I wonder if what they say are true; am I an angel like the white wings I proudly show says I am or am I something else? There have been rumours of beings, humans, normal humans of flesh and blood, evolving into something more…Something with powers which can be mistaken for something out of this world…No. I can show no doubt. I am their leader and their hope; they need me. I must be the angel and the saviour they say I am…I have to be.

I can save these people…It's both my right and my duty. I can save them…I have to be able to save them. From poverty, hopelessness, oppression and pain…even from themselves. Operating in the shadows, worshipped among my people I can build a better world. I know I can. Let people whisper in awe about the angel who has fallen to Earth; let them wonder and then…then let them seek me out so I can show them that I'm as real as my dream is real. It has to be real. Even among my worshipers I stand alone but I stand tall; this is my burden and my destiny. I have to make my dream come true… one way or another. I can do this.

Come to me…come closer. Come and kneel before me…Come and bring me worship. I can bring you hope, I can bring you a dream…Come to me.

I can bring you all salvation for I am an angel, fallen to Earth by God's grace and mercy. Behold my powers and then come and join me in my fight for a place so much more and so much better than this. I know what is best; I know this world can be so much better than this.

I am the new Messiah who brings with him a dream of a better world that he must see come true.

**Part 2: Kneeling Demon (Jean)**

He's an angel. I've seen him descend from up high, his wings spread out, all dressed in white. It's an amazing sight…a humbling sight.

It's strange how things can change in just a few years. Before I turned 15, my greatest concern was my hair and make-up. I was doing great in school and was very popular. I had always wanted to become a doctor and my life had been all planned out. Then disaster struck and my whole life fell to pieces. My body began to change swiftly…betraying me in every way. I used to be so beautiful, everyone always told me so. Now…Now I looked like a monster or a devil with red glowing eyes, sharp teeth and even a tail. I couldn't continue school…I couldn't go anywhere. My family stayed with me and for that I'll be forever grateful but I could still see the hint of fear in their eyes, the doubt. They didn't know what was happening to me and neither did I. My father had always been a reasonable man and suspected a mutation of sorts; there had been rumors about mutated children but my mom was a religious woman who had a very hard time with the fact that her oldest daughter looked like a dark blue demon. After I turned 18 I ran away. My home had become my prison and I couldn't take it anymore. I wandered about in the streets, trying to stay to the dark, always hiding my body in lots of clothes and wearing large capes and hoods. The only time I was ever glad for how I now looked was when someone tried to grab me…one look at my face and they ran away in fear.

Slowly burning out, falling towards a slow hell I was sure this would be my end. For some crime even I didn't know I had committed I had been cursed and reduced to this…Homeless, alone…Abandoned and feared. Then He came. An angel in the truest sense of the word. He was as beautiful as I'm not. Large white wings, a kind face with warm eyes and soft dark sandy hair. He was amazing. He flew down to me while I was walking down a deserted alley. Floating a few feet above ground He reached out His hand to me and simply asked me if I wanted to come with Him. Without hesitation I laid my hand in His and He flew away with me.

I know I shouldn't love Him in the way that I do. He's an angel…our leader. But I can't help it. Amongst Him and his I'm not feared…I've found a new home and something to fight for. Still, only ever in His eyes do I see love…do I see the absence of fear, disgust and hesitation. The others here are kind but they cannot hide the glimmer of hesitation in their eyes. Only ever in His eyes do I feel human again. He's my Savior in every sense of the word and I cannot help but to give Him my heart and my soul.

I see Him now, walking through our camp and His followers separate before Him like water before Moses. Looking at Him spellbinds me and as He's to pass me I fall on bended knee like the others for before an angel even demons kneel. He takes me under the chin so I can look up and into his eyes and he smiles at me. Be blessed, He says before He moves on and a smile stays on my lips for hours. He cares for me; I know He does. Yet He's an angel…He's a God. Though my love will remain a distant worship then I know it will stay forever.

After all isn't the First Commandment that you shall love your God? And that I do…that I do. Always.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It was hopefully clear that Jean had Kurt's powers and Scott had Warren's.


End file.
